


Powrót

by Ravenna56



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: Zuzanna dostaje drugą szansę
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 1





	Powrót

**Author's Note:**

> Wariacja na temat powrotu Zuzanny do Narnii gdzieś po zakończeniu trzeciego tomu.

"Nie wejdziesz do Narnii córko Ewy. Zgrzeszyłaś. To nie miejsce dla Ciebie". Głos Aslana rozlega się wszędzie, a Zuzanna nawet nie próbuje uciec. Jakaś nadludzka siła wypycha ją za wielkie wrota, które zamykają się za jej plecami. A ona wypada z szafy jako mała dziewczynka. "To nie miejsce dla Ciebie córko Ewy". I Zuzanna budzi się ze zduszonym krzykiem.

To nie tak, że Zuzanna nie próbowała. Starała się odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Starała się wierzyć tak mocno jak Łucja, ale naprawdę nic się nie działo. Zuzanna czasem obawia się, że w jej przypadku ta prosta i niezachwiana wiara nie wystarcza, że to co działa w przypadku Łucji nigdy nie sprawdzi się u niej. A czasem myśli, że jest już za późno i za tamtą jedną noc z Kaspianem przyjedzie jej zapłacić cenę znacznie wyższą niż się spodziewała. Bo nie wierzy, że jest zbyt dorosła, w Narnii wiek przecież nigdy nie miał znaczenia. I gdy Zuzanna powoli traci nadzieję, zjawia się Łucja.   
\- Aslan czasem mówi tak dla przestrogi, pewnie chciał cię tylko przestraszyć - mówi jej siostra z całą swoją wiarą w szczęśliwe zakończenie i Zuzanna desperacko próbuje wierzyć, że to jednak prawda.

Zuzanna czasem śni o Kaspianie. O jego czułym uśmiechu, radosnych oczach, doskonałym ciele. Czasem spacerują razem po plaży, tuż pod Ker Paravel, czasem ćwiczą się w walce, a czasem Kaspian wymyka się jej z rąk i Zuzanna wie, że to jej kara. A gdy budzi się ze ściśniętym gardłem jedyne co jest w stanie powtarzać to imię Aslana. Jednak lew nigdy się nie zjawia, wiadomo przecież że nie jest oswojony.

Czasami Zuzanna odczuwa złość. Złość bezsilną, bezskuteczną, irracjonalną. Złości się, uderza pięściami o drzwi swojej szafy, jak gdyby była to ta sama szafa, przez którą weszła do Narnii po raz pierwszy. Ale jest już za późno i Aslan nie spojrzy więcej w jej stronę. W duchu modli się by nikt, nawet On, nie zobaczył jej w tym stanie. Wie że ze swoim rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem, włosami w nieładzie i dzikim wyrazem twarzy przypomina raczej Białą Czarownicę niż królową Zuzannę Łagodną. Zuzanna nie chce, ale to uczucie jest silniejsze od niej. Złość, złość, złość. I tylko raz wyszeptane w ciemności słowo:  
\- Żałuję.

Aż pewnego dnia Łucja jak gdyby nigdy nic chwyta ją za rękę, by nie zgubić się w tłumie ludzi w metrze. I Zuzanna naprawdę tylko na chwilę zamyka oczy. A dosłownie chwilę później otaczają ją nimfy, fauny i radosny gwar na narnijskim rynku. Słyszy wołanie Piotra i Edmunda. Na chwilę czuje ulgę, a potem ta sama ulga zamienia się w gorycz. Jest pewna, że tym razem Aslan się pomylił i gdy tylko zostanie sama, zjawi się by odesłać ją do Anglii. Zuzanna panicznie boi się tej samotności, prostuje się jednak i przyjmuje ten wyrok z godnością. Poza tym, nie pierwszy raz Aslan odbierze jej to, co jest dla niej tak cenne. Ale już się nauczyła, że w tej historii to ona zawsze będzie przegrywać. Na końcu uśmiecha się do rodzeństwa i pozwala zaprowadzić się na dwór Kaspiana X.

Kaspian jest szczęśliwy.  
\- Mam twój miecz Piotrze - mówi patrząc na najstarszego z nich.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą Edmundzie - zwraca się do jej młodszego brata.  
\- Jak dobrze cię widzieć Łucjo! - odzywa się na widok roześmianych oczu jej siostry.  
Tylko na jej widok milczy. I gdy Zuzanna godzi się z tą ciszą trwającą setki lat, przyjmując ją jak kolejny wyrok nieszczęśliwego zakończenia, Kaspian obdarowuje ją pocałunkiem i wszystko jest nagle tak jak być powinno. Więc Zuzanna przytula Kaspiana uważając tylko, by łzy nie wypłynęły z jej oczu, bo może, może przez chwilę, pozwala sobie uwierzyć, że dla niej również zaplanowano szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Kaspian śpi i Zuzanna czuje się zupełnie dobrze obserwując go takiego. Boleśnie uderza w nią fakt, że ten Kaspian, ten na którego łóżku siedzi, nosi brodę, ma nieco dłuższe włosy i jedynie jego spojrzenie jest takie samo jak dawniej. A teraz, gdy patrzy na tego śpiącego mężczyznę ma wrażenie, że ktoś ją oszukał. I nie wie czy to Aslan, czy może czas, bo ostatecznie wraz z biegiem czasu zmieniają się nie tylko miejsca czy rzeczy, ale także ludzie. I Zuzanna tknięta nagłą ciekawością wyciąga dłoń, by dotknąć szorstkiego policzka Kaspiana. Policzka mężczyzny, który posiada już tylko spojrzenie chłopca, którego kiedyś pokochała.

\- Zuzanna? - budzi się niespodziewanie - Coś się stało?  
Królowa szybko zabiera dłoń, jakby przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, nim zdąży w ogóle pomyśleć, że do tego nowego Kaspiana może również mogłaby się przekonać. Lecz kiedy Kaspian, nie, już nie Kaspian a raczej król Narnii siada, Zuzanna wyraźnie czuje, że jest trochę niższa. I to kolejna bariera, która sprawia, że lekkość, którą dawniej czuła w jego obecności powoli zamienia się w niezręczność.  
\- Zmieniłeś się  
To nie pytanie, nawet nie zarzut, to po prostu fakt. Jeden z setek tysięcy. A jednak Kaspian spogląda na nią tymi niebieskimi oczami, równie niebieskimi co jej własne i uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Ty również  
Zuzanna przygryza wargę. To prawda, ona też nie jest już dziewczynką a kobietą. Dorosłą kobietą z krwi i kości. I trochę jej niezręcznie we własnym ciele, bo nieco krótsze włosy nagle wcale nie dodają jej pewności siebie, wbrew zapewnieniom jej fryzjerki. A Kaspian jakby wyczytuje wszystkie te myśli w jej oczach, bo ostrożnie wyciąga dłoń i wplata ją w jej czarne loki.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym się do nich przyzwyczaić  
Zuzanna dwa razy zastanawia się nim udziela odpowiedzi. W końcu jednak wyciąga dłoń i dotyka jego szorstkiego policzka.  
\- Myślę, że też mogłabym się przyzwyczaić  
Ich twarze są bardzo blisko siebie, jednak żadne z nich nie wykonuje kroku dalej. Na razie uśmiechają się do siebie i uśmiechają się tak długo, że w komnacie władcy rozbrzmiewa nagle wesoły, pełen ulgi śmiech.   
I w całym tym radosnym uniesieniu Zuzanna pozwala sobie w myślach podziękować Aslanowi za tę drugą szansę, którą od niego otrzymała, obiecując dobrze ją wykorzystać.


End file.
